charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Greg Rowe
Greg Rowe was the oldest of three warlock brothers who were known as the Rowe Coven. Out of the three brothers, he was easily the most powerful. He was also the most determined towards fulfilling his and brothers' destiny of forming the most powerful evil force of all time. Had they done so, Greg would have been Prue's counterpart in the evil Power of Three. Greg and his younger brother Paul had been looking for their half-brother Brendan for many years so they could complete their evil triangle. Brendan had been in hiding for many years, and was about to permanently strip his powers by becoming a priest. Greg was determined to turn Brendan evil, and was even willing to kill Brendan if he didn't turn. When Greg got wind that Brendan was coming to the apartment he and Paul shared, he suspected that Brendan was bent on killing them, and decided to use Brendan's desire to kill them to get him to kill an innocent woman he and Paul kidnapped. However, the Charmed Ones arrived in time to stop the murder. Undaunted, Greg and Paul chanted a spell that stirred up their younger brother's warlock nature. Greg then demanded that Brendan kill Prue and take her powers as proof that he turned. Prue was able to get past the spell and snap Brendan back to himself. When Brendan finally refused to turn evil, Greg pulled an athame and threw it at him. However, Paul jumped in front of Greg's athame to sacrifice himself, then killed Greg with his last ounce of strength. Powers & Abilities Being the oldest of the three Rowe brothers, Greg was naturally the most powerful. He had the ability to generate force fields, a power shared by his brother Paul. He also had the powers of telekinesis, pyrokinesis, and super strength. He demonstrated the power of sense enhancement as well, when descibing that he could feel Brendan's presence when he was coming to kill him. He also possessed the basic powers of a warlock, and all his magic was significantly enhanced due to his being descended from an ancient and increasingly powerful line of warlocks, very much like the Charmed Ones. When Greg was first seen onscreen, he showed that he had a demonic form that was triggered by anger and rage. In this state, his powers were enhanced to even higher levels. Notes & Trivia *Although the Rowe brothers were intended to mirror the Halliwell sisters (albeit evil), Greg was very much the dominant figure of the three brothers. His younger brother Paul was very submissive to him. In contrast, Piper and Phoebe viewed Prue as first among equals Appearances Greg Rowe appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 1 When Bad Warlocks Turn Good See Also *When Bad Warlocks Turn Good *Warlock *Brendan Rowe *Paul Rowe Charmed118_010.jpg|Greg and Paul confronting Brendan at his church Image:GregRowe2.jpg|Greg Rowe transforms into his warlock self Charmed118_045.jpg|Greg fights with Brendan trying to force Brendan to join him Charmed118_065.jpg|Greg and Paul aguing about what to do with Brendan Charmed118_302.jpg|Greg sensing Brendan and bracing himself for his presence Charmed118_309.jpg|Brendan preparing to kill his brothers... Charmed118_329.jpg|...but they redirect his bloodlust so that he will kill an innocent Charmed118_349.jpg|Paul tells Greg to retreat from the Charmed Ones until they can turn Brendan Charmed118_466.jpg|Greg and Paul arguing over turning Brendan evil Charmed118_551.jpg|Phoebe throwing an athame at Greg Charmed118_552.jpg|...but Greg protects himself with a force field Image:GregRowe3.jpg|Greg Rowe is vanquished Category:Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Evils Vanquished Category:Magical beings Category:Upper-Level Warlocks Category:Evils Vanquished Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Powers